


Не самое заманчивое предложение

by Thexalux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has an evil twin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doppelganger, Gen, Not a twin actually, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Все это мракобесие звучало примерно как «Мне некогда объяснять, просто сделай, как я говорю, и не задавай вопросов». Так в стиле Акаши.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 1





	Не самое заманчивое предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Myth Сhallenge 2018, День 20: Ангелы и демоны (очень вольная интерпретация)

У Маюзуми были галлюцинации, ничем иным происходящее нельзя было объяснить.

— Разумеется, это не так, — улыбнулся плохой Акаши. — У всего есть логичное объяснение.

Звучало пугающе, даже угрожающе. И глаза его разноцветные совсем не успокаивали своим бесстыжим прищуром. 

— Прости, что мы побеспокоили тебя так внезапно, Маюзуми-сан, — тут же перехватил эстафету второй Акаши, хороший по умолчанию. То есть, если бы речь шла про игру в плохого и хорошего копа, но на самом деле у Маюзуми было ощущение, что перед ним плохой Акаши и еще хуже. Если есть что-то хуже, чем просто плохой Акаши. Практика показывала, что, конечно, есть.

— Как будто мое мнение волнует кого-то в этой комнате, — мрачно буркнул Маюзуми. Симптоматичным было то, что в комнате находились только они трое. Или вовсе всего один Маюзуми, если все-таки принять первое предположение о галлюцинациях за истину. И, пожалуй, это было самое безопасное предположение, потому что ему вовсе не хотелось думать, что в его комнате в самом деле находятся эти двое подозрительных жутковатых типов, представившихся как Акаши Сэйджуро.

Хороший Акаши улыбнулся извиняющейся улыбкой, но промолчал, что было показательно до зубовного скрежета: мнение Маюзуми и правда никого здесь не интересовало.

— В любом случае, Маюзуми Чихиро, — начал плохой Акаши, и Маюзуми почувствовал, что тот сейчас скажет нечто очень подозрительное, что посулит на голову Маюзуми сплошные неприятности, и даже паломничество в храм Энряку-дзи(1) или даже в храм Киёмидзу-дэра(2) не сможет помочь ему или спасти от ужасной участи. — Нам нужно, чтобы ты присоединился к нашему специальному отделу по контролю. 

Отвлеченно Маюзуми подумал, что это несколько забавно: когда хороший Акаши говорил «мы», складывалось ощущение, что он говорит о себе и о своем злобном двойнике с разноцветными глазами, но когда плохой Акаши говорил «мы», это звучало как «Мы, наше Императорское Величество», или, по меньшей мере, как «Мы, глашатай воли японского народа». Было чувство, что плохой Акаши едва-едва сдерживается. 

Впрочем, какой бы смысл плохой Акаши ни вкладывал в свое «мы», все его фразы звучали как ультиматум. Маюзуми вздохнул.

— И что же ваш отдел контролирует? — без энтузиазма спросил он.

— Иномирную преступность, — пояснил хороший Акаши. — Это очень тонкие и очень сложные материи, чтобы попытаться объяснить их в паре слов, но...

— Подожди-ка, — невежливо перебил Маюзуми, чем заслужил гневный взгляд от плохого Акаши. — Иномирная преступность... То есть, вы там за расшалившимися цукумогами(3) и ёкаями(4) гоняетесь?

Хороший Акаши только снисходительно улыбнулся на его недоверчивое удивление и кивнул.

— В общих чертах — именно так, — подтвердил он, и Маюзуми присвистнул.

— Звучит как нечто малореальное и нелогичное, — скептически хмыкнул он.

— Едва ли принятие и осознание существования сверхъестественных сущностей станет первой же реакцией, — ответил хороший Акаши, так... покровительственно ответил.

Маюзуми устало поморщился и снова вздохнул. Ему определенно требовалось время, чтобы прогнать галлюцинацию из своей головы.

— Так что, — поторопил хороший Акаши, очевидно, начисто лишенный чувства такта и зачатков элементарной эмпатии. — Ты согласен, Маюзуми-сан?

Плохой Акаши закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Весь его вид так и говорил: «И зачем ты у него спрашиваешь?». Невербальному презрению хороший Акаши не внял и продолжал внимательно смотреть на Маюзуми, сохраняя на лице выражение спокойного дружелюбия. 

— Как будто у меня есть альтернативы, — хмуро бросил Маюзуми, и хороший Акаши тут же бодро ответил:

— Разумеется, есть! Мы вовсе не собираемся брать тебя в плен, Маюзуми-сан...

Маюзуми перевел взгляд на кислое лицо плохого Акаши и скривился; плохой Акаши, очевидно, вовсе не считал, что у Маюзуми выбор «разумеется, есть», и он был вполне не прочь взять сопротивляющегося Мающуми в плен. Что бы это ни значило. 

Маюзуми мысленно содрогнулся и мотнул головой.

— Так, стоп, а зачем я вообще там нужен? — спросил он с затаенной надеждой, что сейчас оба Акаши обменяются взглядами, скажут «Ой, а правда, чего это мы?» и уйдут восвояси, раздосадованные собственной ошибкой. Маюзуми даже не стребует с них извинений за вторжение на территорию частной собственности.

Но, вопреки самым искренним чаяниям, взглядами странные личности не обменялись, улыбнулись, подозрительно одинаковыми самодовольными ухмылками, которые вскоре сменились — с поправкой на характер — на злобный оскал у плохого Акаши и вежливую улыбку у хорошего.

— У тебя очень большой потенциал медиума, Маюзуми-сан, — сказал хороший Акаши.

— Ты нам понадобишься, — добавил плохой.

Это было все очень-очень странно. Маюзуми прикрыл глаза и подумал, что ему, пожалуй, надоело все это мракобесие пополам с комедией абсурда.

— Так, — сказал он, потирая пальцами лоб. — Я понял. А теперь уберитесь, пожалуйста, к черту и будьте добры покинуть мою квартиру.

Акаши переглянулись. Плохой недовольно поджал губы, хороший продолжал улыбаться.

— Мы не имеем привычки повторять, — начал плохой, — и надеемся, что ты нас действительно внимательно выслушал и все понял. Собери вещи первой необходимости, через час за тобой прибудет машина.

Плохой Акаши вытянул из кармана телефон, а Маюзуми обомлел от такой непроходимой наглости.

— Я еще ни на что не согласился, — холодно сказал он, прищурившись. Он был готов терпеть любой бред в своей голове, но только до определенного предела.

— Пожалуйста, не сердись на нас, Маюзуми-сан, — тут же влез хороший Акаши, делая шаг вперед и плечом оттесняя своего беспардонного двойника. — Ситуация на самом деле требует от нас скорейших действий. Поверь, все, что мы тебе предлагаем — это всего лишь выгодное трудоустройство. Отдел, хоть его деятельность и засекречена, предоставляет сотрудникам полный пакет, со страховкой и прочими социальными гарантиями. Поскольку работа имеют определенную специфику, к заработной плате начисляется так называемая «надбавка за риск», но, уверяю тебя, тебе как медиуму ничего не грозит, медиум — не полевой агент, и он не подвергается опасности.

Маюзуми обалдело моргнул. «Вот как запели», — подумал он с отстраненным удивлением, не в силах пока что сообразить, как это ситуация из «Немедленно вступи в нашу секту по охоте на призраков» вдруг превратилась в «Выгодное трудоустройств с полным соцпакетом и бонусами».

— Эм, — выдал он. — Ладно. И чему из этого я должен поверить? И главное — почему?

Хороший Акаши как-то совсем нехорошо блеснул глазами, и у Маюзуми появилось ощущение, что он шагнул в умело расставленную ловушку.

— Ты вовсе не обязан верить нам на слово, Маюзуми-сан, — сказал Акаши. — Как я и сказал, деятельность отдела засекречена, но для такого профессионала, как ты, не станет проблемой найти следы его существования. Мы, разумеется, сейчас же уйдем. Я только оставлю тебе наш телефон. Ты сможешь позвонить нам, когда определишься, и тогда наши люди смогут тебя забрать. Отдел предоставит тебе жилье, а также полное содержание на первый месяц работы, пока ты не освоишься. 

Акаши мило улыбнулся, вытащил из нагрудного кармана визитку, положил ее на стол и легонько коснулся локтя своего молчаливого двойника. Тот пренебрежительно фыркнул, и они покинули квартиру Маюзуми. Тот выдохнул с облегчением. Первым порывом было выкинуть визитку в окно, запереть входную дверь и налить себе чая, но, уже взявшись за визитку, Маюзуми бросил взгляд на ровные ряды кандзи: «Акаши Сэйджуро, глава Специального отдела контроля», и следом — номер телефона.

Обреченно поморщившись, он бросил визитку на стол и сел за компьютер, искать информацию. Все это было очень странно, и Маюзуми понимал, что делает именно то, чего от него ждали два жутких типа, но любопытство победило. 

Он открывал браузер с мыслью, что все это ни за что не кончится добром — и, да, никакое паломничество не поможет. И что у него в самом деле не было выбора. Во всяком случае, ни один Акаши не выглядел как кто-то, привыкший прислушиваться к решению других.

Что ж, заглядывая вперед, стоит отметить, что Маюзуми оказался совершенно прав.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Храм Киёмидзу-дэра, храм Чистой воды — буддийский храмовый комплекс в районе Хигасияма, Киото  
> (2) Храм Энряку-дзи — буддийский монастырь на горе Хиэй над Киото, был воздвигнут с целью духовной защиты для города, предназначен защищать его от злых духов.  
> (3) Цукумогами, «дух вещи» — японские духи; ожившая вещь, которая обрела душу. Это артефакты/вещи, которые существуют сто лет (и более) и стали живыми или обрели сознание. Также цукумогами могут стать вещи, которые были забыты либо потеряны.  
> (4) Ёкай — сверхъестественное существо японской мифологии. Слово «ёкай» имеет очень широкое значение и может обозначать практически все сверхъестественные существа японской мифологии, или даже заимствованные из европейской.


End file.
